Deadly Monster girls
by Nocturnal96
Summary: My take on the Monster Musume anime. Main cast will show up in the story though. Please review and let me know what you think about this. I might do some lemons in later chapters for you.
1. Chapter 1

*beepbeepbeepbeep* "*sigh* I hate mornings." A young man with short brown hair sighed as he turned off his alarm clock. "Ugh why does school in Japan have to start so early?" He groaned as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. An hour later he was walking out the door and towards the nearest bus stop in order to get to school. Soon enough the bus arrived and dropped him off near his school. As he walked down the final two blocks towards school he heard a local news station talking about the new interspecies exchange bill.

*main character POV*

'Huh didn't my parents sign up for that before they left?' I thought as I kept walking towards the school. Well for those who are wondering, my name is Chris. I'm 5'9 with short brown hair. My parents and I moved to japan a few months ago due to my father's job. My mom got a job soon after we arrived but she ends up spending most of her time away on business trips. My father does as well but he stays mostly in japan or China. Mom mostly travels around Japan. Oh, before I forget I'm 19 and yes, I live alone in a two story house with three bedrooms. I am a somewhat decent cook and love to read. As for the bill, my parents were skeptical at first but after a month with no reports of incidents they decided to give it a try. They were supposed to be working locally for a few months when they signed up but a few things came up and now they are gone.

"Hey Chris wait up!" A girl around 5'3 with short red hair was running up to me as I stood in front of the gate leading into the school. "Hey what's up Chris?" She asked as she walked next to me.

"Oh hey Ruby just the same old. How are you today?" I asked as we started moving to our first class that day. For those wondering she does speak English. I know some Japanese but I am not fluent just yet. I know enough to get by but it's really awkward having a conversation in Japanese.

"So any news from your parents?" Ruby asked.

"None, I just hope they get back before I get stuck with a liminal on my own. That would be awkward." I chuckled along with Ruby as we imagined me running around the house taking care of a humanoid monster.

"Yeah that would be hilarious to watch anyway, it's Friday! And end of the semester is today!" Ruby cheered.

"What are you doing for your break Ruby?" I asked.

"Well my parents are taking me and my sis to Tokyo and then to the countryside to relax with some relatives. Anyway I will see you after classes Chris!" Ruby waved as she ran off for her class. The rest of the school day went by without incident and me and Ruby met up again as I walked to the bus stop. We said our good byes and I headed home. When I arrived there were some trucks and workers moving about my yard and house. When I glanced at my house I realizes it was much larger than it had previously been. "What the hell is going on here?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The workers all stopped what they were doing and looked over at me. Eventually a man who I assumed was the boss walked over.

"Hey there kid, we are here to renovate your house in preparation for your new roommate." He said as he shook my hand. "By the way, my name is Gaya Tskune. Pleasure to meet you."

"Chris, um so are you the guy in charge of everything or just the construction?" I asked as he led me towards the finished house. "You guys work really fast." I looked around surprised on how big everything was as well as all the space now.

"We pride ourselves on our speed and efficiency. But I am only in charge of the construction crews. Anyway since our job is done have a wonderful day. AN agent should be by later today or early tomorrow with your new house guest." Gaya waved as he left me alone in the living room.

"Well might as well make some early dinner." I sighed as I made my way to the kitchen.

*Next day early morning*

*knock knock knock!* I groaned as I was awakened by some knocking on my door. *knock knock knock* "Calm down I'm coming!" I yelled as I tried to rub the sleep from my eyes. 'Who the hell is here this early in the morning?' I thought grumpily as I spotted a clock that showed the time as 7 AM.

"What!?" I yelled as I opened the door. I had to squint my eyes shut as the sunlight was too bright for me. After a minute or two I was able to see again and spotted a tall woman in a business suit. 'She is hot'. Of course my mind went straight to the gutter as I noticed her big chest and nice curves. I'm a teenager that doesn't get any sex so sue me.

"Hello there Chris my name is Agent Smith and I am with the interspecies exchange program. Your parents filled out a form requesting to take in an exchange species and we found a match for you." The agent smiled warmly at my confused face.

"So who am I going to be living with?" I asked in confusion.

"You will be living with a Medusa!" She said happily.

"Uhhhh don't Medusa turn people to stone with just a glance? And where is she?" I looked around and Saw the van door the Agent was apparently driving open up revealing a lime green tail followed by the human upper body. She was wearing a metallic looking battle skirt. It reminded me of princess leia's get up from Jabba's palace. The bra was of similar design. She had some nice curves a noted as my gaze traveled upward. Her hair was a darker green and I could see what looked like small eyes blinking as they got used to the sun. Agent smith brought me out of my observation before I could notice anything else.

"Don't worry about that Chris. That is just in mythology the only thing you need to worry about is when she loses her glasses and squints. That will cause you to freeze up like you were made of stone. Her hair is also smaller snakes. Don't worry, they aren't venomous. Anyway Chris, this is Mileena. Mileena this is Chris, your new caretaker." Smith chirped happily. When I looked back at Mileena she was adjusting her glasses, which looked very cute on her, and gazed at me before blushing slightly and looking down. A small smile adorned her face.

"H-hello Chris-sama. Thank you for taking me in and I hope I don't cause too much trouble." She bowed as I just stood there dumbfounded. "Say hello girls, he will be taking care of us while we are in Japan." She caressed her hair which hissed in pleasure before smelling the air around Chris as she slithered to stand in front of him. Smith Walked back and took out her two suitcases.

"Hi Mileena, welcome to Japan. You can drop the Sama as I'm not really from Japan. I actually moved here recently. I hope we can become quick friends." I said with a smile on my face as I recomposed myself. "Come inside and I will show you around." I held the door for her which caused her to let out a slight gasp of surprise before entering the house.

*3rd person POV*

"This is a beautiful place Chris. Is there anywhere in particular you want me to sleep?" She asked as her hair still gazed around.

"Top of the stairs there are three bedrooms. One master bedroom and two others. The one at the end of the hallway is mine. You can take your pick of the other two." Chris smiled as he carried her suitcases inside for her. Smith followed close behind him.

"Oh there are also a few more bedrooms down here as well. I had the construction crews add a few more rooms just in case your parents returned with a new baby." Smith chuckled as Chris sent her a small glare.

'How much is that going to cost anyway?" He asked.

"Oh absolutely nothing don't worry we cover all her expenses. Now Since I have to go and harass a poor young man into accepting a lamia, I mean deliver his homestay companion, I will make this quick. There will be no Sexual relations at all. It is very illegal and she will be shipped out of the country while you go to prison for life." Chris paled as she gave off a deadly aura. "She cannot leave this house unless you go with her. You cannot hurt her and she can't hurt you. Or anyone for that matter. Also be careful about what you say about her hair. It's a very sensitive topic for her." Smith Whispered the last part as Mileena came back down the stairs.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can I use the bedroom to the right of yours?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course, here I will bring your bags up for you." Chris smiled at her before moving to bring her bags up the steps.

"Oh that's quite alright, I can handle it." Mileena went to grab the bags but stopped when Chris moved them away from her as he hurried to the stairs.

"Don't worry about it Mileena, your my guest. Make yourself at home and relax. I'm sure your trip was very stressful." Chris motioned with his head towards the living room which was to the left of the entrance. To the right was a kitchen. The stairs were by a hallway that led to a dining room.

"If you wish, thank you Chris." Mileena smiled shyly up at him as he ascended towards the second floor.

"Well I better get going. It seems you are in good hands here Mileena. Just call if anything happens." Smith patted her shoulder before leaving. A few moments later Chris walked down the stairs stretching slightly.

"So I haven't had breakfast since I just woke up. I assume since you arrived early that you haven't either?" She shook her head no. "Well what would you like to eat?" Chris made his way toward the Kitchen followed by Mileena.

"DO you perhaps know how to make hardboiled eggs?" She asked.

"Sure I can, does your uhhh hair I guess, need to eat too?" He asked as got out the eggs.

"Oh no they get their sustenance form me. They don't eat." Mileena stroked her hair as she watched him prepare breakfast.

"So what can you tell me about yourself? And your species since Agent Smith didn't really tell me anything or leave a book on Lamias." Chris asked.

"Well Medusa are a subspecies of Lamias. We share many attributes, such as needing to be warm almost constantly, and we are carnivores that have a preference for eggs. Our species is only female so we used human males to reproduce. I like to read and tend to Gardens. I also love basking in the sun swimming in warm water." Mileena answered. "What about yourself?"

"Well I like swimming and relaxing. I also love to read. I do like to play videogames as well but with work and school I don't get much time to play anymore. What kind of books to you read? I love Science fiction and Fiction along with Fantasy."

"Well my favorite is Romance and horror. My second favorite would have to be historical fiction. Where do you work?"

"At a local Supermarket." Before he could continue the phone rang. After he answered and hung up again he turned to Mileena. "Scratch that, used to work at a supermarket. Apparently Smith made a few calls and now I don't have a job. I wasn't fired before you ask just put on extended leave so I can take care of you. Oh breakfast is ready!" Chris jumped to get everything set up as Mileena moved to the dining room. After he set a few eggs on her plate he put two on his own. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"NO thank you Chris." Mileena smiled at his hospitality.

"Ok then, dig in." Chris chirped as he took his seat and they began eating. After a few minutes Mileena had finished and looked at Chris. Noticing her stare he gave her a questioning look as he too finished his breakfast.

"You know I expected you to outright hate me or reject me when I got here. I didn't think you would like it that I am half snake, or my hair being a bunch of smaller snakes." Mileena looked down sadly.

"I could care less that you're a Medusa. Honestly it just makes you even more lovely and cute." Chris had a huge blush as he said that. "Anyway the hair is cute and to me, you're just a normal girl looking to fit in. I won't hate you for being who you are. Besides I like snakes." He sent her a smile that caused her to blush darker than ever.

"T-t-thank you Chris, I am truly blessed to have been put under your care." Mileena finally mustered the courage to look into his eyes. He had the most beautiful brown eyes she had seen. AS he gazed into her eyes, he realized how pretty they were. They were the perfect shade of emerald that looked like they would glow in the dark.

'This might not be as bad as I originally thought.' Chris thought as they gazed into each other's eyes.

 **Boom first fic in this anime. Loved it but I wish they used different monsters. Anyway the original characters will make cameo appearances throughout this story. I am making this about 8 to nine girls large and I want you guys to pick I already have the next one set up so I can get some more chapters out while people find this story. Please pic some deadly monsters that weren't shown in the show. Subspecies are ok though.**


	2. Chapter 2

*two days later*

"So um dearie, I was wondering if umm we could maybe go out today and well um hang out?" Mileena asked as she helped Chris wash their dishes.

"hmmm sure why not. How about I show you the city and at lunch we have a little picnic in the local park?" Chris suggested.

"That sound's wonderful Dearie!" Mileena beamed as she started daydreaming about their picnic.

"If you could, can you finish these dishes while I make our lunch?" Chris asked to which Mileena nodded vigorously. "Thank you."

"Hey dearie, where are your parents? I know I haven't been here long but shouldn't they have been here by now?" Mileena asked as Chris went around making some portable lunch for them.

"They aren't around much so I wouldn't expect to see them for a few months at the least." Chris said. Pain evident in his voice. Mileena just finished cleaning the last dish when she heard his pained voice. She quickly dried her hands before moving behind him and hugging him. He stiffened at first but eventually loosened up. She eased up her grip so he could turn around. When he did she put her hand on his cheek and gazed into his eyes.

"Don't worry Chris, I'm here for you whenever you need me. You'll never be alone again." Chris broke down at hearing this and held her close. Her hair caressed his head as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"T-thank you Mileena. I needed that." Chris pulled away and smiled up at her. Mileena smiled back before gripping his head and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Chris's eyes widened as Mileena's closed. She moaned as she forced her tongue into his mouth. Chris eventually wrapped his arms around her causing her to moan louder. Eventually things started to heat up as Mileena's tail went up his pants and started playing with his semi erect member. Chris started moaning as she did this and used his hands to rub up and down her sides. Mileena's hair hissed in ecstasy as he pulled her closer to him. She moved one of her hands and grabbed at his butt while he groped her breast. Mileena gasped when he twerked her nipple and Chris moved to nibble at her neck.

Oh, Chris." Mileena moaned as he used his other hand to massage her opening. "I'm so close Chris. I need you now." Mileena moved both her hands and ripped off his pants freeing his member. But before she could do the same with her own clothes they heard someone cough behind them. Both individuals froze before looking behind them.

Sitting in a chair sipping coffee was Agent Smith. She was wearing her usual business attire but had a predatory smirk on her face. "Now Chris I do believe I told you that Sexual activity was illegal right?" She looked over the rim of her sunglasses right at him.

"uhhh yes ma'am. Uhh I need to go uh get ready for our day out so uh goodbye." Chris made a hasty retreat to his room where he slammed his door shut.

"Why did you interrupt us like that we were so close." Mileena pouted angrily followed by a hiss from her hair.

"Well since you obviously didn't just hear me. He can't do any sexual act with you. If he pops your cherry not only will you be deported, he will be locked away in prison for a very long time. You cannot pursue a relationship with him." Smith sipped her coffee.

"But I love him! He is the nicest person I have ever met. He is considerate, compassionate and not to mention good looking. And to top it off, he accepts me for who I am. None of the other families even gave me a chance remember." Mileena glared at her.

"It doesn't matter how you feel about him, you can't do it so don't bother trying." Smith said before standing and stretching.

"What are you doing here anyway Smith?" Mileena growled out.

"I came to drop off a few more documents for Chris. Good thing to since I just prevented you two from breaking the law. Now I really must be going. Have fun on your little outing." Smith waved as she left the house.

"Stupid agent and her stupid laws." Mileena pouted as she adjusted her clothing. Chris walked down the stair with a new pair of pants and made his way over to the counter where he was prepping their lunch. Mileena slithers up behind him and started feeling up his chest. "So where were we?" She purred seductively.

Chris coughed in surprise before extracting himself form her grasp, "sorry Mileena but It looks like I am done with Lunch. Are you ready go?" He asked as he got a picnic basket form a cupboard.

"Oh poo." Mileena pouted crossing her arms under her chest. "*sigh* yes I am ready to go whenever you are." Mileena grabbed onto his arm as they made their way to the door. "SO dearie what shall we do before lunch time." She gazed up at him from under half lidded eyes. Her voice barely above a whisper right by his ear. Her breath hot against his skin. One thought permeated his brain before he answered her.

'This is going to be a long homestay.'

 **Shorter than the last chapter I know but the next is about the same length as the first. I know this because it is already done and just waiting to be uploaded. It was actually completed days before this chapter. Anyway still let me know what monster girl should be in the story. Also what did you think of my little lemon/lime whatever it is called. First time I ever did something like that so hopefully it was good. And yes I am prepping for a full on lemon in the future for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Dear, how was your sleep?" Mileena asked as Chris walk into the Kitchen.

"It was pretty good. I'm surprised you didn't sneak in to get body heat this morning again." Chris yawned as he moved to the fridge.

"I decided to try and make you breakfast today so I got up early and used your heated blanket to heat up faster. Now sit down your breakfast will be done shortly." Mileena lightly pushed him towards the dining room.

"*Yawn* I'm going to go food shopping later today, would you like to come?" Chris asked as Mileena set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of him.

"I would love to Dear, but I have to do my laundry today." Mileena said sadly. "Do you have laundry I may wash?"

"No I can do my own Laundry but thank you for asking. When I get back would you like to watch a movie together?" Chris asked as they started eating.

"That would be lovely dear!" Mileena chirped happily as she ate. She smirked as she coiled her tail around Chris's legs and snaked her tail into his pants.

"M-Mileena, what are you doing?" Chris choked in surprise.

"Ooh just giving you a warm welcome dear." Mileena smiled seductively at him. Chris gulped as his body started to respond to ministrations. Before it got any worse however he pushed his chair away from the table jerking free from her grasp.

"I think I should get ready to go to the store." Chris sputtered out as he shoveled down his breakfast and left for the shower.

"Oh poo, he got away again." Mileena pouted before moving to clean the dishes.

*2 hours later*

Chris had just gotten off the bus and was walking towards the supermarket when he heard a window brake on the other side of the road. When he looked he saw a young woman with a blue tail and wings falling. She started screaming and he ran to try and catch her. When he got to the other side of the road she semi glided/fell onto him bringing both to the floor.

"Ugh, are you ok ma'am?" Chris asked as he rubbed his head. He paled as he saw where the woman landed. Her face was in his crotch ad he had a perfect view of her shapely butt. "uhhhh ma'am?" He looked down at her tentatively noticing her beautiful white hair tied in a braid and two pale blue horns curving towards the back of her head.

"Ugh my head, what did I fall on?" She groaned as she rubbed her head. When she felt a little better she looked down to see a male's crotch area. "ahhh what the fuck!" She shrieked as she sat up fully covering Chris's head with her butt. She tensed up as she felt something rub against her womanhood.

"Can you get off me please?" Chris's muffled voice spoke up from under her. His voice brought great pleasure to her making her shiver. After the initial pleasure she jumped up covering herself as he started getting up.

"You, you, you violated me. How dare you, a pathetic little worm touch me." She looked disgusted as her eyes looked him over.

"I didn't violate you! I saved you from falling and hurting yourself. I didn't mean for you to land like that or for me to well see anything." The girls face looked even more shocked. "Wait I didn't see anything I swear!" He tried to reason with her.

"ugh pig! All you humans are the same. Perverted pigs groveling in the mud! Just be glad I don't feel like roasting you alive." She shouted before turning and leaving.

"What the hell just happened?" He muttered a few minutes after she left. He sighed before heading off to finish grocery shopping.

As he left the store he noticed a very happy Lamia walking down the street with another guy that seemed to be around his age. A few seconds later they were surrounded by people who were taking pictures of her and laughing at them.

"Hey everyone I just saw a Harpy making out with a man over that way!" I shouted while pointing behind me. The people ended up moving down that way in search for the obscene scene. "Hey are you two alright?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"Yeah thanks for that um." The guy said.

"Oh my name is Chris." He held out his hand.

"Hey Chris My name is Miia, thank you so much for distracting them. This is my Darling, his name is Kimihito." The Lamia shook his hand beaming at him. I chuckled at her antics while Kimihito rubbed the back of his hand.

"So are you this lovely ladies host family?" I chuckled as Miia blushed and Kimihito nodded.

"Any advice for Lamias? I am hosting a Medusa and am wondering if you could offer advice for me. I have only had her for a few days." Chris asked.

"Well Chris I have only been with Miia for a few days as well so I am still figuring things out." Kimihito said apologetically.

"No sweat man. Hey why don't you and Miia stop over sometime? I'm sure Mileena would appreciate meeting a fellow Lamia." Miia nodded as did Kimihito. "Great let me right down my number and you can give me a call whenever."

"Got it thank you!" Kimihito accepted the number and they parted ways.

When Chris got home and told Mileena what happened she wrapped him up and rubbed his shoulders and saying how sorry she was for not going with him. He replied that it was fine and thanked her for doing his laundry.

"So what movie shall we watch Dearie?" Mileena asked as she continued to hold him.

"Why don't you decide Mileena?" Chris smiles up at her as she moves her fingers through his short hair.

"You're so sweet my Dear. Hmmmm how about 'The Proposal'?" Mileena said as she rested her chin on top of his head. Her hair caressed the side of his face and hissed their approval as he pet a few of them.

"Ok then, let me out I can set it up on the TV." Chris said as he attempted to get out of her embrace.

"Aww I don't want to let my dearie go." Mileena pouted. Before Chris could retort the doorbell rang causing both to look over at the door. "Who could that be?" Mileena wondered as she let Chris go and went to open the door. "Oh Agent Smith, so good to see you again." She greeted the agent who stood smiling at the door. When Chris came over he saw a blue tail pop out from behind Smith.

'What's with the tail?" Chris asked.

"Oh this is your new homestay. Her name is Lillian, a firedrake." She pulled Lillian into view and immediately both their eyes widened.

"You!" They shouted at the same time.

"I have to live with this jerk?! He is nothing but a perverted pig!" Lillian shouted pointing her scaly hand towards him. Her wings perked us as she barred her fangs at him.

"What are you doing here?!" Chris yelled back.

"Oh you two met before?" Smith asked a she sipped her coffee.

"This pervert tried to take a peek at my panties! After I tripped trying to leave your office." Lillian shouted.

"You did what!?" Mileena shouted angrily at him. Her hair hissing aggressively at him.

"No I didn't try and take a peak, you were falling from the building so I tried to catch you but we fell into an awkward position." Chris defended himself.

"I wasn't falling! I was trying to fly but some stupid cord tripped be when I walking toward the window!" Lillian yells back.

"So then you fell out the window and couldn't regain balance before falling on my dearie? How is it his fault that you landed on him?" Mileena looked at her with a confused look on her face.

"It's all his fault! He didn't get out of the way and tried to get a nice lick in before I got up." Lillian huffed while crossing her arms.

"I didn't try and lick you, I was telling you to get off of me." Chris defended himself.

"Hmph. Pervert." Lillian crossed her arms

"Well this is fun but I must be going. I do have plenty of work to do. Have fun Chris." Smith chuckled as she left.

"And there goes the extremely unhelpful agent smith. *sigh* Well Lillian, maybe we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Chris and I am very sorry for what happened earlier. Me and Mileena are about to watch 'The Proposal' would you like to join us." Chris held out his hand. Lillian regarded him for a few seconds before sighing and accepting his hand with a small smile.

"Hello Chris, My name is Lillian. I too am sorry for yelling at you earlier. Even though you deserved it. Anyway I would love to watch the movie with you two. I enjoy a good romance. So who is this snake?" Lillian looked over at Mileena.

"I'm Mileena and dearie is mine so don't get any ideas skank lizard." Mileena grabbed Chris's arm and held him close.

"I'm not a skank snake whore! And besides who the hell would want this punk?" Lillian scoffed as she glared at Mileena.

"I was here first jumbo tits so get with the program! I'm in charge." Mileena yelled back.

"Um girls can't we just watch the movie." Chris whined as he became dizzy from being pulled back and forth.

*Couple hours later*

"Well goodnight dearie, I had a blast watching that movie with you. It was so Romantic. Maybe we could share your room tonight?" Mileena asked.

"It was a nice movie but maybe sharing a room isn't the best idea." Chris said.

"Oh poo, oh well. Good night dearie. I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring us." Mileena cooed as she closed the door.

"Um Chris? Where should I sleep?" Lillian spoke up from the end of the hallway.

"Oh yeah, I guess we all forgot from the excitement when you came. You can sleep in this room. Mileena already claimed the master bedroom so why don't you take this one. It's right next to mine so if you need anything all you have to do is call." Chris motioned to the door next to him before moving to help her with her bags.

"Thank you for being so nice to me Chris. I know I was a bit of a bitch earlier but I'm just not good with people and I get all nervous and sometimes I just yell at them to make them go away. Or I talk a lot and it doesn't always make sense so they leave me anyways and I just don't want to be alone anymore and" She was cut off when he placed a finger on her lips effectively silencing her.

"It's ok Lillian. It's all in the past now. We are friends and friends stick together no matter what. Now why don't we get you set up in your new home?" Chris took one of her bags in his hand and in the other, her free hand. He led her down the hallway into her room and set her bag near a dresser. "I'm sure you don't want me in here when you unpack all or your clothes so I will take my leave. Goodnight Mileena." Chris then left the room and closed the door behind him. Lillian held her hands close to her chest as she looked at the door.

'Thank you so much for accepting me Chris.' Lillian then went about getting set up in her new home looking forward to the next day.

 **Chapter 3 is done woo hoo and we get a fire drake. Now please review for what monster girl you want added next.**


	4. Chapter 4

"So what are we going to do today Dearie?" Mileena asked as everyone sat down and ate breakfast.

"Well remember Kimihito?" When Mileena nodded her head he continued. "Well he called and was wondering if he could stop by with his two guests. I said he could so we shall be having a little get together."

"Who's Kimihito?" Lillian asked.

"Another guy I met after you fell on me." Hearing this caused Lillian to blush and start glaring at him. "At the time he had a lamia with him but it appears he has received another guest."

"So Lily are you enjoying the breakfast that Dearie made for you?" Mileena asked smirking at the glaring Lillian.

"Stop calling me Lily you stupid snake! And yes I did enjoy breakfast but not because that fat ass made it! Just because it tastes good doesn't mean anything! And you, don't think because I like you're cooking it means I like you because I don't." Lillian yelled while blushing.

"Tsundere alert!" Mileena laughed as Lillian started growling at her.

"Ladies please get along. I don't need my house being burnt to a crisp." Chris sighed.

"Don't worry dearie we won't." Mileena hugged him tightly shoving his head between her breasts.

"Get off him you snake whore!" Lillian immediately began pulling Chris's arm in the hopes of removing him from Mileena's bust.

*ding Dong!*

"That should be them!" Chris said as he quickly escaped to the door. "Hey Kimihito, I assume all these ladies are with you?" Chris stated as he looked at the group. There was the Lamia from before who said hello, a Harpy who looked at him confused about something, a Centaur who seemed to be inspecting him and finally a green Slime in a yellow raincoat.

"Yeah, this here is Pappy." Kimihito introduced the Harpy.

"Hello other master!" She waved her wing with a giant smile on her face.

"This here is Centoria." He motioned to the centaur.

"Good afternoon, My Lord. Please call me Cerea." She gave a half bow, which he returned with one of his own.

"And this is Suu. Before anything else please for the love of god don't let her dehydrate." Kimihito stressed as the other girls shivered.

"Okay then. Well welcome to my humble abode and please come in." He let them all in before calling his own house guests. "Girls we have company!" A few minutes later the two girls came down.

"This is Mileena everyone." He motioned towards the Medusa.

"Hello everyone. It's so good to meet all of you." Mileena smiled as she greeted them. She yelped in surprise when Pappy invaded her personal space and inspected her hair.

"Are those snakes? What happened to your hair?" She started poking the snakes causing them to hiss in irritation.

"Pappy that's rude, stop that." Cerea pulled the rambunctious Harpy away before turning back to Mileena. "I'm terribly sorry for that ma'am."

"It's quite alright and please call me Mileena." Cerea nodded her thanks.

"And our newest addition is Lillian, she is a fire drake." Said drake inspected each of the new quests with a suspicious look.

"Welcome to the house. Just keep your hand off of the slave and we will be cool." Lillian said before blushing. "Not that I care for him or anything. It's just well he is my slave but not that kind of slave. Sluts." She muttered the last part as her face went red.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Chris sighed before leading everyone to the living room.

*Few hours later*

"Thank you for coming!" Chris and everyone waved goodbye as Kimihito and his group left.

"That was so much fun!" Mileena cheered. "WE should invite them over more often."

"Of course you would say that. You all trashed my living room and kitchen." Chris sighed.

"Aren't you used to this stuff by now?" Lillian asked honestly.

"No not really. You two are pretty easy." Chris sighed again.

"Excuse me?! I am not easy!" Lillian blushed and hit him over the head.

"Don't hit Dearie!" Mileena yelled.

"He is a slave and he said we were easy! Of course you wouldn't take offense to that you stupid slut!" Lillian yelled back.

"I meant easy to care for." Chris groaned from his spot on the floor.

"See dearie didn't mean anything bad by it. And I am not a slut you stupid whore!" Mileena dragged Chris back inside before moving off to get ready for bed.

When she was gone Lillian turned towards Chris and saw him asleep. "Well I guess I went overboard." Lillian muttered. 'Not that I care or anything' She huffed before kissing his lips. 'Get better soon Chris.'

 **So really short and sorry about that. I may come back and Write out the party if I get the chance to rewatch the anime but I don't know when that would be. Anyway the chapter after this is already written and ready to be uploaded. Hell it has been for a while. After that chapter I will attempt my first ever lemon scenes. Note my own sex life has been almost nonexistent so yeah I don't have much experience. Anyway hope you enjoy this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason it isn't letting me upload any files. They meet every requirement but I'm forced to copy paste them. Does anyone know of a solution to this?**

"Ughhh" Chris groaned as he woke up. He felt really stiff for some reason and when he went to stretch he realized that he couldn't move his legs or his arms. He also noticed that there were green snakes lying across his face and arms wrapped around him. He started squirming trying to get a better look but froze when a large object started squeezing his entire body. He heard a slight moan and the green snakes were pulled back as a face appeared above his.

"Good morning dearie. I hope you had a good sleep because I sure did." Mileena nuzzled her face against his cheek causing him to blush.

"M-m-Mileena, w-what are you d-d-doing in my bed?" Chris coughed out.

"mmmm it got cold last night so I came here to get warm. You're very warm Dearie." Mileena moaned as she tightened her grip a little more.

"gfhmfp" Was all Chris could get out as Mileena kept tightening her hold and snuggling him. Mileena yelled in surprise when someone banged on the door.

"You up in there yet? I want my breakfast so rise and shine!" They heard Lillian yell from the other side. "I will be downstairs waiting." She finished before they heard her footsteps moving down the stairs.

"mmmm Dearie you're so nice and warm." Mileena cooed as she once again snuggled into him. Her breasts now firmly pressed up against his head causing his body to kick into overdrive. "Oh is someone getting a little excited? Don't worry dearie, Mileena will help you." Mileena opened her eyes to look reassuringly at Chris but when she had trouble seeing him she squinted to try and improve her vision. Chris at seeing her expression which resembled a glare froze and all the blood drained from his face at the sight. He couldn't move let alone think as Mileena kept squinting at him. "Where is your face Dearie?" Mileena asked as she used her hands to feel up his face.

"This continued for a few minutes until the door flew off its hinged hitting the wall next to Mileena. A very angry Lillian walked in glaring at the duo. "What the fuck is takin so long?" When she noticed Mileena squinting at her she too froze.

"Lillian? Is that you? I can barely see you. Hmm wait while I get my glasses." Mileena slithered back to her room trying and failing to avoid hitting the walls. When she was finally gone Chris and Lillian broke out of their trance and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez no wonder they are called medusas." Chris took a few shaky breaths.

"I never thought a lesser species could affect me so." Lillian shivered. "Well if you don't mind I would like to eat breakfast now. Oh and none of that healthy green shit. I just want pure unspoiled meats." Lillian finally regained her composure and dragged Chris down to the kitchen.

"Why don't you cook it yourself?" He asked as he was being roughly dragged down the stairs.

"Because I can't cook asshole. No shut it and make me a breakfast worthy of a queen." Lillian smirked as Chris nodded and started making breakfast. "Good little slave." Lillian chuckled when Chris seemingly tripped on air and face planted.

"Oh hey I found my glasses!" They heard Mileena call from her room. "Where did everyone go? Dearie!? Where are you!?" Mileena raced down stairs and sighed in relief when she saw Chris making breakfast. "There you are dearie." Mileena purred seductively as she slither up behind him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Now why don't we have a little fun?" She started kissing his neck as her tail snaked into his pants. Lillian was glaring at Mileena when she saw his pants fall to the floor. Seeing how Chris was struggling to keep control, she shot up and waked Mileena on her head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to my slave?!" Lillian shouted as she hugged Chris to her chest.

"Would you stop calling him your slave? He isn't yours anyway! He is my dearie and no one else's. Now back off hussy!" Mileena started pulling Chris away from Lillian. Lillian pulled back snarling in anger.

"You're the hussy Snake bitch." Lillian bared her fangs at the other girl. They continued to growl at each other while tugging Chris back and forth.

*ding dong*

Both girls suddenly stopped before looking at the door in surprise. Chris was able to pull himself free from their grasp and headed for the door. When he opened it he was greeted with Agent Smith and a tall woman with Violet hair, purple horns and wings, demonic red eyes with the biggest breasts he had ever seen. She was wearing a red dress that shoed plenty of cleavage and had a slit going up her right leg exposing smooth skin.

"Well hello there Chris how have you been? I hope there hasn't been any activity of the illegal nature going on here." Smith smiled up at him as he just chuckled nervously. "Anyway this is your new houseguest. Her name is Amata and she is an elder devil. Don't worry she won't be pranking you or anything. She is more mature than that. Anyway have fun Amata, and Chris, behave." With that said Agent Smith left leaving a stunned Chris and a smiling Amata.

"Bonjour Mr. Chris. It is a pleasure to be staying in this fine house. And might I say, you are very dashing." Amata fluttered her eyelids as she hugged his arm into her breasts. "So would you please show me around this house?" She purred bringing her face dangerously close to Chris's.

"Who the hell are you?" Mileena glared at Amata while Lillian seemed confused but extremely angry.

"Oh bonjour madam's I am just getting to know my new keeper. Isn't he just lovely?" Amata greeted Mileena and Lillian both of whom were startled by the French accent. "So Mr. Chris, why don't we get begin the tour?" Amata suggested.

"uhhh sure yeah let's do that." Chris said as he led Amata through the house.

"I can't believe that French skank has to live here now." Mileena pouted. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you but now I have to beat this bitch to the heart of my dearie."

"Why don't we just kill her? I mean you could crush her with your tail or I could burn her with my fire." Lillian suggested.

"True, very true." Mileena begins to chuckle evilly as a plan begins to formulate in her head.

"But if we did then Chris will have to make some excuse on where Amata went." Lillian decided to try and finish making her breakfast.

"Shit." Mileena sobbed as she realized her plans would never work. "I can't let that bitch be alone with my dearie for long." Mileena went off to find Chris and Amata as Lillian finished her breakfast. Burnt eggs and bacon.

"Shit." Lillian sighed as she resigned herself to eat.

*With Amata and Chris*

"So what does my keeper like to do on his free time?" Amata asked as they moved around the upstairs.

"Well I love to read, play videogames and watch movies. What about you Amata?" Chris wondered.

"Oh I like romantic dinners by candlelight, dancing and destroying marriages." Amata smirked at his bewildered expression. "What I may not be a child anymore but a girl has to be entertained by something. Men can't resist my alluring figure and when their wives get jealous I move in for the kill. So does Mr. Chris have anyone special in his heart that this lovely rose needs to watch out for?" Amata leaned in close to his face causing him to blush.

Suddenly a tail wrapped around his waist pulling him away from Amata. "Keep your hands to yourself witch." Mileena glared at Amata who just chuckled.

"Oh my, I'm afraid I don't understand my dear. What did I do wrong?" Amata smirked playfully at Mileena who just sneered at her.

"Dearie is mine and no others. Keep your lecherous hands to yourself hag." Mileena growled.

"I'm sorry madam but I don't believe I heard you correctly. Did you just call me a hag?" Amata's right eye twitched.

"You're damn right I call you a hag, grandma." Mileena snorted in annoyance. After hearing this lowered her head so that her hair was blocking her eyes form view.

"I am not some old hag you insufferable maggot! I will kill you and banish you to eternal damnation!" Amata shouted before launching herself at Mileena. Mileena threw Chris to the side and moved to engage Amata.

"Please calm down everyone. I don't need you two to destroy my house." Chris whined but was ignored at Amata tried to claw Mileena's eyes out. Mileena coiled around Amata soon after and started squeezing with all her might. "Please stop killing each other!" Chris yelled but was once again ignored. After that he sighed and was about to move in to try and break it up when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Look Chris, let me deal with this one. But don't think I'm doing this so you won't get hurt, got it slave? I'm doing this so my home doesn't get destroyed by two whore mongering bitches." Lillian stated as she moved to break up the fight. She quickly grabbed Amata's hair and pulled while also grabbing the bottom of Mileena's tail. Amata yelped in pain while Mileena gasped as a sudden jolt of pleasure ran up her spine. This caused both of them to stop fighting and glare up at Lillian. "Both of you are going to stop fucking around and get along got it?" Both girls nodded their heads quickly when a little smoke rose from Lillian's mouth. "Good, now slave, get downstairs and make me my breakfast. Not that I enjoy your cooking of course. I just don't want to make it myself!" Lillian ordered as she released her grip on Amata and Mileena.

"Okayy." Chris looked at Amata and Mileena, "Do either of you want anything specific?"

"Pancakes!" Mileena cheered.

"A toasted Bagel with cream cheese would be fine." Amata sent him a seductive smile before moving towards the kitchen. When Chris looked after her he noticed her hips were swaying in a very enticing way.

"You know Dearie, it isn't nice to check out other girls when you already have one." Mileena whispered seductively in his ear as she pressed her breasts to his back. "Why don't we have a little fun before the two prunes come looking for us?" Mileena started rubbing his crotch while her tail went to pull down his pants.

"Mileena I swear to god if you so much as lay a finger on him I will roast you alive!" Lillian yelled from the kitchen causing Chris to scoot away from Mileena while blushing.

"Sorry Mileena but duty calls hehe." Chris then ran down the stairs hoping Mileena would tackle him right there.

Mileena just crossed her arms with a pout on her face. "Oh poo."

 **SO we have an elder devil. A French elder devil no less. Hope she is ok. Anyway there will be one more monster added to this group. Others will cameo in chapters but ultimately only one more for our unfortunate hero. Anyway sorry for the long wait between updates! Just a lot going on and I had trouble writing this chapter but hopefully everything should be all set.**


End file.
